Colorful World
by AShatteredFantasy
Summary: Prompt based on Merry-Aph-Finlands post on Tumblr: Blind Sweden regains his sight and finds himself walking through the snow with Tino. He then later wakes up, realizing that is was only a cruel dream. Oneshot


**AN: Just a short SuFin oneshot to get me back into writing. This song was written while listening to Colorful World, hence the title. Hope you Enjoy! **

Berwald walked through the forest, the thick snow crunching softly beneath his boots. Sunlight filtered through the fluffy clouds and bare branches of the trees. His fingers were interlaced with Tino's .

He shook his head, wiping the lenses of his glasses with the back of his sleeve. He couldn't believe it.

His vision was back.

After years spent in the hospital and painful medications and surgeries. After months spent stumbling around his own house and having to rely solely on others for navigation and basic needs. His sight had finally returned. Berwald felt like crying with happiness.

Tino glanced up at him quizzically, noticing he had almost stopped walking. Berwald's heart did a summersault in his chest when he saw him. He was more beautiful than Berwald remembered. His dark blonde hair had grown a bit and it blew across his face and in front of his eyes. When Tino tucked it back behind his ear, Berwald noticed his purple eyes shone; carefree and happy.

Tino offered a smile to him and tugged on his hand gently. "C'mon we're almost there."

They walked in comfortable silence to their destination. Berwald spent every moment taking in details about his surroundings.

Small rabbits and deer scuttled through the snow and the last remaining leaves fell from their branches. Tino had grown since he had last seen him; his light blue pants and coat not dwarfing him like they used to.

They stopped at a small over hang and Tino plopped down in the snow, swinging his legs off the side. Berwald joined beside him, and Tino rested his head on the others shoulder.

"Nice, isn't it?" he said, gesturing to the wide valley that stretched out below them.

A frozen river snaked its way through the snow blanketed hills that were dotted with barren trees. The sun was just beginning to set over the horizon, casting beautiful oranges and reds and pinks across the landscape. It was breathtaking.

"B'tiful." Berwald agreed, wrapping his arm around the other.

A few minutes passed before Tino spoke up again. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were flushed pink from the cold. He began recounting old memories they had shared over the years. From when they first started dating and Berwald had built Tino a beautiful horse carving made out of wood and obsidian, to the time they finally got to meet their adoptive son, Peter, and fell in love with him instantly. All the memories were of something Berwald was proud of and held invaluable.

It reminded him of the better days; of when he still had his sight.

Tino had started to draw patterns in the snow as he recounted the events. It was an impossible pattern of swirls and shapes that somehow flowed together to make a beautiful abstract image.

Suddenly Berwald became disoriented. The snow seemed too bright and the branches seemed to be too crooked, their outstretched arms grasping at nothing. It was almost unreal.

Almost as if…

Berwald felt someone shaking him awake.

"Ber? Berwald wake up! Stop shaking it's just a dream!"

Berwald snapped his eyes open and scrambled to a sitting position, only to be met with suffocating darkness. The walk in the forest, the cliff, the bittersweet memories. It had all just been a cruel dream.

He felt Tino staring at him, wondering what had happened. Instead of questioning him about it, Tino stayed silent as he wrapped his small arms around Berwald, pulling himself into his lap.

Laying his head on Berwald's shoulder, he murmured soft words of comfort, trying to get his husband to relax, and reminding him he was safe.

The brave façade Berwald wore every day for his family suddenly shattered. Berwald broke down, and cried.

**AN: . Poor Berwald, never getting to see Tino again. Wow, I feel terrible for leaving off at such a terrible ending but that's what the prompt had said. :3 Anywho, I should be publishing more works soon, I have a pretty lengthly Giripan AU I'm working on right now. Thanks for reading and please remember to read and review! :D**


End file.
